gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cholos
Cholos|game = VCS|locations = Little Haiti |enemies = Vice City Bikers Sharks Cubans Vance Crime Family Trailer Park Mafia Phil Cassidy |colors = Yellow |cars = Cholo Sabre |weapons = Baseball Bat Pistol Scorpion Micro SMG |image = Cholo_members.png |leader = Unknown |members = Decjuan DeMarco |type = Mexican-American street gang |businesses = Protection/Extortion Prostitution Arms-trafficking |fronts = Four Empire Buildings (seized by Vance Crime Family) Warehouse in Little Haiti (destroyed) }} The Cholos are a Mexican-American street gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. They are based in the Little Haiti and areas in Little Havana in Vice City. The leader is unknown and they are involved in a turf war with the Cubans/Los Cabrones, Trailer Park Mafia, The Bikers and arms dealer Phil Cassidy. Their control over Little Havana begins to be threatened in 1984, when the Cubans arrive on the scene, sparking a deadly turf war for complete control of the neighborhood. They were later wreaking havoc in the streets of Little Havana, but failed thanks to Vic. Next, they attempt to kill Umberto's father, In revenge, Robina decides to launch an all-out attack on the Cholos that results in the Cholos' defeat. After the Cubans (with the help of Victor Vance) win the turf war for Little Havana, the Cholos are almost completely wiped out (they can still be seen driving in Little Haiti) and their businesses will be either up for sale, damaged or seized by the Bikers. After their defeat, they can still be seen occasionally driving or walking around Little Haiti. As of 1986, the Haitians are in control of Little Haiti. The Cholos wear gray headbands, white tank tops, chino trousers and dickies pants. Mission Appearences GTA Vice City Stories *Cleaning House *Cholo Victory *Shakedown *Waking Up the Neighbors *O, Brothel, Where Art Thou? *Got Protection? *Jive Drive *Balls *Papi Don't Screech *Havana Good Time (Wiped Out) Gallery Bb011ef3f4d46116e96911667c425fcc.jpg|A screenshot of Cholo gang members attacking Vcs 21.jpg|A screenshot of a Cholo gang member images (4).jpg|Cholo gang member sitting on a Cholo Sabre. images (5).jpg|Close-up of a Cholo gang member CleaningHouse-GTAVCS3.jpg|Victor about to attack some Cholos in the mission Cleaning House. Cholos in Little Haiti.jpg|Cholo gang members on the street IMG_0529.JPG|Beta Cholo Sabre. IMG_0530.PNG|Artwork of Cholo gang member. Trivia *The term "Cholo" in Spanish, specially in Mexico's north and center areas, is commonly used as the word for "street gangster" in English. *The Cholos are always openly hostile to Victor and his gang even before you blow up their factory. This is the result of the mission O, Brothel, Where Art Thou?. *Cholo is an ethnic slur created by Hispanics (criollos) in the 16th century, and it has been applied to individuals of mixed American Indian ancestry, or other racially mixed origin. The precise usage of "cholo" has varied widely in different times and places. It's mostly used in Peru to refer contemptuously to the people native from the Mountain Range. *In the United States, the term "cholo" usually indicates a person of Mexican or Mexican-American descent, who is associated with a particular Southwestern culture. The term is used in Caló slang, but it in turn has infiltrated into mainstream American English use, specifically in association with American youth movements such as the "lowrider" subculture, or the hip hop scene in general. The word is sometimes associated with Hispanic gang culture, especially in popular media, but the origin and history of the modern usage is somewhat complex. *Their car, the Cholo Sabre, is a heavily modified version of the Sabre, adding that they may be part of the custom car/lowrider culture. *There are two member skins of the Cholos, the only difference being different tattoos and facial hair. The only element that changes in their appearance constantly is the color of their pants. *In VCS, once all 30 Empire Building businesses are purchased, the game stops generating random attacks on businesses and drive-by attacks on Vic. However, even after this, Vic is still subject to the occasional random attack by Cholos members on foot; they particularly seem to like hanging out near the business located directly north of Mary-Jo Cassidy's apartment building. **In some cases, Vance's (inferior) gangs are willing to attack the Cholos if they have seen a Cholo Sabre or a member of it. *The gang is similar to the Vagos gang in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. **When Cholos are talking to each other, sometimes they'll say "I'm gonna see my cousin in San Andreas". It's possible that they're referring to one of the Hispanic gangs in San Andreas (most likely the Vagos), although there's no real implication of it. **One of the two Cholos appears to be voiced by the same actor who voiced a member of the Aztecas. *The Cholos' favorite radio station is Paradise FM. *It is possible that the creation of the Cholos was to substitute the Haitians, as a way to avoid the upsetting controversies that Rockstar Games caused among the Haitian communities in Florida after the depiction of the Haitians gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (this is enforced to the fact that the name Haitians was censored in the 10th anniversary edition of GTA Vice City for iOS and PS2). *Unlike the Sharks and the Bikers who will lose their hatred to Victor after he took over their empire buildings, the Cholos will still shoot Victor on sight if he drives around or walks around their turf, Little Haiti. **They are the only gang in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories that are still hostile to the player even after he took over their empires. **The reason why they'll never be neutral to the player ever again is that Vic and the Cholos were feuding since the beginning of the story. They suffered many losses throughout the game. *They frequently use Mexican slang in their sentences. *It is implied that the Cholos became the Mexican Arms Dealers in GTA: Vice City. **This is supported by the fact that the MAD were rivals with Phil Cassidy. The Cholos where already rivalling with him in 1984, so there might be a connection between the two gangs. *It is also implied that in GTA VCS that they joined the Cubans after their defeat, considering that they were severely weakened. A radio report also proves this. However, there is no evidence to this in the game and the Cholos will still be hostile to Victor. *Like other gangs, they will shoot at the police as well if they attack them. *The gang are hostile to the Cubans, to the Bikers and to the Sharks since the very beginning of the game. **However, they are neutral to Victor until the mission "Oh Brothel, Where Art Thou?" *There is a glitch that the Cholos might attack each other. This happens sometimes at the end of Rampages. **Cholos also attack each other when the "Pedestrians Riot" cheat is activated. *In multiplayer, the player can join the side of the Cholos in some missions. This applies to all the gangs in the game. *Despite the fact that in GTA VC, Tommy Vercetti worked with the Haitians for a short time, Victor has never worked with the Cholos. *Despite Umberto's statement that the Cholos are wiped out, they can still be seen driving and walking around Little Haiti, but in reduced numbers. They won't appear frequently after their defeat. See Also *Cubans *Cuban-Mexican War Navigation ar:تشولوس de:Cholos es:Cholos fr:Cholos pl:Cholos tr:Cholos uk:Чолос hu:Cholos Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Street Gangs Category:Latino Gangs Category:Former gangs